1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
Circuits in a semiconductor apparatus communicates with one another by transmitting and receiving signals.
A circuit that can be used to transmit a signal is referred to as a transmitter circuit and a circuit that can be used to receive a signal transmitted from the transmitter circuit is referred to as a receiver circuit.
Generally the transmitter circuit and the receiver circuit use signal lines (e.g., metal lines) to transmit and receive electrical signals. The longer the length of the signal line is, the stronger its signal strength needs to be. In circumstances where the signal line is long, a transistor having a high drivability is used in a transmitter circuit in order to output electrically stronger signals. However, such high-drivability transistors generally consume a large amount of current because there is a large amount of off-current in the high-drivability transistor.